Relations in Slam Dunk
by Marie-chan11
Summary: We all know the differents characters of SD. This fic wants to analyse what they feel, what they hide and the way their relationships may evolue. English is not my native language but I hope my work will be understandable
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

**Author's notes** : I discovered this manga few months ago and I love it. This fandom is abandoned in french, it's why I prefer post my fic here. It's my first attempt to write a fic in english so please forgive me for the countless mistakes. I hope nevertheless youi will appreciate my work. Please leave reviews, I expect your opinions. I have many other ideas, so if someone is willing to correct my fics, it would be great (contact me by MP).

* * *

Sakuragi Hanamichi was just like his hair: blazing with vitality and energy. He advanced in life by always giving his best and it was the same in everything he did. He loved and hated with equal passion, the same purity. It was man to never looking back. What good would it serve? The regret was what was worse as baggage. If he would feel it, he couldn't live normally. Better than indulging himself in a past marked by bad experiences, he had to learn of it and not repeat the same mistakes and not have regrets.

However, Hanamichi Sakuragi was not a man to recognize his mistakes easily. If a process of questioning him became too routine, he would become prey to doubt and remorse, prisoner of a past that he preferred not to remember and despite that, this past had left countless sequels, sources of pain and disgust of himself. It was his own fault that his father had died, just after having taken the live of his mother at birth.

Few people had understood that his big mouth, his way of self-proclaimed "Tensai," "King of Bounce" were his way of hiding his insecurity, lack of confidence and esteem in himself. It was exactly for these reasons that he hated Rukawa Kaede who perspired sufficiency, self-confidence, and not only because he was the man who owns Haruko's heart.

They were so opposed. : The kitsune was as quiet as he was noisy, as confident that he misesteemed himself, he was liked by girls despite his constant silence while he scared them without even uttering a word. In short, Rukawa Kaede was all he wanted to be, particularly as regards to their sportive performances.

The redhead would never forget how the movements of this kitsune during his nocturnal training, how the energy, the passion deployed had hypnotized him. Determined to hate his rival, he must remove his growing admiration for him by becoming better than him. It was not easy but the determination was one of the defining qualities of the redhead. However, the more he tried to catch up Rukawa, the more he realized his talent.

The most contradictory feelings invaded him: admiration and hatred, jealousy and pride in being on the same team as such player. The border between the positive and negative feelings towards the one who was nicknamed "the ace of Shohoku," became increasingly tenuous over time. The admiration seemed to overcome the hatred since their cooperation during the match against Sannoh or may be from their previous match in which, despite his injured eye, Rukawa had managed to dominate the opponent team.  
The anger he had felt when he saw Minami intentionally injure Rukawa had surprised him but it showed the evolution of his feelings for the kitsune.

It would probably prefer to be tortured rather than admit it but then he realized that he had started basketball to please Haruko, he loved it thanks to Rukawa or strong opponent like Sendoh. He can show his strength and determination in these occasions.

Basketball was really become a passion and he shared it with Rukawa. Their match with Sannoh was a proof that if they cooperated, they would be the best team of Japan.

* * *

**I kwow that is a short story! But like I said, I have other ideas. I want to deepen the analysis of the characters and their relationships. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue**

**Author's note : Thanks to my first reviewer mrsklemzak! This time, it's Ruwaka's POV! Next, I think it will be Yohei's!  
**

**Edit : Thanks for your advices and your correction^^  
**

* * *

Rukawa was known for his taciturn nature. He spoke little but observed his teammates. He was able to define their abilities and their weaknesses. Although he was often asleep, distant or quiet, the Shohoku team was used to his asocial temperament and he could say for the first time in his life as basketball player, he didn't feel they could impose him to change. They know they can rely on him on the court and an exchange of glances was sufficient to make them understand his thoughts.

In Junior High School, as he was the team's captain, he was forced to interact with all the players, those of his team and also those of the opponent team. He had gained the respect of many of them thanks to his performances but as he didn't do many efforts to be more talkative which earned him his reputation as "Ice Prince".

Rukawa Kaede was a man of action; he didn't waste time in useless words except when the situation required them. He discovered he can be talkative around a particular person: Hanamichi Sakuragi surnamed the do'haho. It was so easy to provoke him, to lead him to surpass himself by reviving his competition spirit.

He would certainly never admit it but he started to appreciate the redhead over time. Their first encounter had been disastrous but he was appealed by his athletic features, his physical strength. When he had heard that a challenge was starting between the basketball team's captain and him few moments after, he was curious to evaluate the captain's level but also to see if Sakuragi could manage this situation.

The redhead didn't know manifestly anything in basketball. He was humiliated himself and Rukawa just could go. Nevertheless, the do'haho seemed determinate and so, Rukawa decided to stay.

When Sakuraga managed to dunk though Akagi's physical power, he understood that Sakuragi had a real potential. It was only unfortunate that do'haho was so cocky, loud and noisy. Sakuragi was able to enervate anybody with his hysterical laugh and his childish behavior.

But his nature has permitted to reveal aspects of Rukawa'spersonality he didn't suspect. The Ace of Shohoku can also be childish, take revenge when his pride is injured. He can take pleasure to provoke the redhead. Some of this do'haho's actions can ignite him and make me want to punch this doh'aho who never passed him the ball, preferring to take enormous risks because of his dislike towards him.

In three months, Sakuragi reached to catch up the level of Shohoku's other players (the non-regulars) and to make him indispensable to maintain the team good mood or take the rebounds. His remarks could make them do their best.

Their cooperation during the match against Sannoh had made him understand that team collaboration could bring better results than his individual playing in particular against the strongest opponents.

* * *

In first, I deliver different character's pieces of mind and after, I will deepen their relations (in particular ruhana)


End file.
